


Modern Mythology

by WheezeMeister



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezeMeister/pseuds/WheezeMeister
Summary: Centuries after the titan war the Greek gods and goddess live in today times.  With college, secret romances,  pregnancy and  affairs, life isn't easy. Not even for an all powerful god.*NOTE: THIS VERSION OF GREEK MYTHOLOGY IS HIGHLY REWRITTEN. I TOOK OUT A LOT OF THE R*PE, INCEST, AND ADULTERATING. THIS STORY IS JUST AN EXCUSE TO WRITE GODS IN SOME SLICE OF LIFE AND ROMANCE**IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE CHANGES IN THIS STORY, PLEASE DO ASK*





	Modern Mythology

The sun shined into the room blinding Hera as she struggled to motivate herself out of bed. After enough eye rubbing the goddess finally sat up. With a low grunt she lifted herself from bed, making her way across the room to the window throwing the curtains open. She winced at the sunshine before turning to see her husband had taken up the rest of the bed.

She walked to her husband side, giving the man a soft shake. "Zues get up. The man groaned in response swatting her hands away. Hera rolled her eyes, shake him harder. "Jupitar get up, now."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow. Hera took a deep breath before unbuttoning the top couple buttons of her shirt.

She leaned over pressing her chest against his back, "honey won't you get up for me, I was hoping to play around befo-"

Zues quickly turned onto his side, propping his head up to face his wife, "Well now that you mention it."

"You pig," Hera chuckled as she buttoned her shirt back up, then walking away.

"Wait," Zues pouted "No sex?"

"Well," Hera replied, leaning against the door frame, "maybe if you're a good boy, I'll be in the mood tonight."

Zues sighed as he watched his wife leave the room, "you're never in the mood."

"I heard that!" Hera shouted down the hall.

*******************************************************************************************

A floor up from their bedroom Hera strolled down the hall to the three bedrooms of her children.

The first was room was for their oldest, Hephaestus. Hera pauses tracing her fingers across the cracks of the door which had been fixed many centuries ago when her middle child has kicked the door in during a heated fight with his older brother. Hera sighed before finally giving the door the quiet knock. She paused hoping to hear her son.

No response, not a single sound.

She sighed giving the door a louder knock.

No response.

"Oh my gods" she rolled her eyes than gave the door a swift kick. "BOY YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING IN YOUR OFFICE AGAIN!"

Hera turn when she heard rapid stomping across the hall. Another bedroom door swung open as a tall, large and came stumbling out, sword swing.

"WH-WHAT?" He mumbled loudly, rubbing his eyes, before finally opening them to see his mother. "Oh hey mom."

"Ares," Hera smiles coldly, "where is you brother?"

"Office?" The god replied scratching the back of his head. "Said something about fixing a limb or some shit."

"Of course," Hera hissed through her smile. "Wake up your sister for me? Thanks sweetheart."

Ares watched in confusion as his mother stomped down the stairs. "Sister? Oh! Right, him."

"I'm already up," a voice called. Ares turned to see the youngest. His adopted "sister", as far as his parents were aware, Dionysus.

"Can this family ever have a quiet morning?" He asked as he took the eye mask from the top of his head.

"What do you think?" Ares laughed.  
********************************************************************************

"Unbelievable," Hera mumbled as she pulled her robe tighter in an attempt to fight the cold of the basement. "How many time do I have to tell him to stop working at night?" Hera's stomps slowed as she reached the end of the hall way. She eyed up the large metal door, the rust and scratches before finally running her hand across the name "Vulcan" craved in the top of the door. 

"Hephaestus!" Hera shouted, pounding on the door. 

After much crashing and stomping the door slowly open, Hera rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking up at her oldest son. "Mmmm, hey," he groaned.

"Don't hey me," Hera sneered, "what did I say about-"

"Working at night, I know," Hephaestus interrupted, "I, well, needed to fix my arm."

Hera winced as Hephaestus held his left arm up, which just like his right, was made of metal. Didn't matter how much time pass Hera cringed at the sight of her son's mechanical arms. "Whatever, just go get ready before you're late for your first class." 

***************************************************************************************

"Nice," Dionysus cheered as he popped the cork off the bottle of wine. 

"Nope," Zues interrupted as he yanked the bottle from his youngest child's hand.

"Oh come on!" Dionysus whined, "when did drinking suddenly get banned?" 

"When the teachers started calling complaining that you smell like a pub," Zues replied closing the wine, and placing it on top of the fridge. 

"Weak ass nymps," Dionysus sneered as he stomped out of the kitchen, nearly dodging Hephaestus on his way out. 

"What's his problem?" he asked looking back.

"Goddess of wine is cranky to be sober," Zues replied.

"Goddess?" Hephaestus mumbled. "Oh anyway, we got any pain killer?"

"You need some?" Zues asked already reaching for the cabinet.

"Nah," the son shrugged, "Aphrodite called saying she was out, and Ares keeps stealing from my stash, that asshole."

"Here," Zues chucked the bottle to his oldest. "How far along is she now?"

"Seven and a half months now, guess the pain is getting more frequent."

"It'll be a boy correct?" Zues asked.

"Yeah, she wants to-" Hephaestus stopped when his phone buzzed. With a quick Hephaestus closed the phone as quickly as he opened it. "Ah shit, gotta go, buy dad, and thanks!" he called as he ran out of the room.

**********************************************************************************

Hera straightened her crown as she trotted down the stairs to the front door. "Zues! I'm heading out shopping and to lunch with Amphitrite today, she wants to get some presents for Rhodos' birthday!"

"Really?" Zues asked as he walked up to his wife. "I'm heading out later today to have lunch with the bros. Guess it won't be a productive day." Zues gave a big grin while Hera gave a stern expression halfway into putting on her heels.

"Damn mom!" Two gods turned to see Ares stroll into room, "lookin' good today!"

"Ares," Hera sneered, as she stood up.

Ares gave out a low cough, "sorry mom, you look very nice today."

Hera sighed as fixed her dress, "what do you want?"

"Whaaaat?" Ares laughed brushing his finger through his dark black hair.

"He wants money," the three jumped, all turning to see Dionysus standing behind Ares.

"Damn it," Ares mumbled, "fine, Nike and I are going out for lunch today and I'm broke."

"My gods," Hera sighed, "very well, here's 15 euro, and 20 for Dionysus."

"What he- they- she- didn't even ask for any!" Ares sneered.

"She gets some for being my baby," Hera cooed leaning down kissing Dionysus on his cheek.

Ares sighed as he watched Dionysus uncomfortably accepted his mother's kiss. "Uh thanks mom, come on Dionysus I gotta drop you off at school." He quickly pulled his sibling away and out the door. Zues and Hera jumping as the door slammed on their way okay.

"Hey um, thanks," Dionysus coughed as he rubbed the kiss off.

"You have to tell them eventually." Ares stated patting his sibling on the back.

"I know," Dionysus sighed, "but not today."


End file.
